


Strange encounters

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Espionage, F/M, First Meeting, Genderswap, mythical AU, near rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Prowl, Spymaster for King Ultra Magnus, has come so close to solving the increasing creature sightings and relating attacks within the human capital. But her journey takes her to being saved by an unlikely group.





	Strange encounters

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend, TheBigLoserQueen, helped me with this fic since I don't write Prowl or the Constructicons much. Thank you so much Mate!!

****Prowl/Constructicons

* * *

Prowl scanned over her desk. Covered by piles of reports and corrospondance from her many agents. The human Spymaster had tried everything within her power to map and monitor creature movements near the city. With the attacks on the schoolhouse, the discovery of Sentinel Prime's dried husk of a corpse as well as numerous routes being attacked by creatures, she was at her wits end.

She had deployed troops at the King's order, using what resources they had to combat these attacks. If anything, the best course of action was just to ally or at least broker a treaty. Allying with Optimus wasn't enough; though the archangel had the hearts and loyalties of most non-aggressive creatures, it is those who ally or heed Megatron's word that cause a majority of their issues.

She had exhausted her contacts in Kaon to find some manner of leverage to concieve the possibility of a treaty between the kingdoms. Something that could promote prosperity but alas, all her contacts either failed to deliver or died in some altercation or another. Those brave enough to venture to the desolete north often came back with nothing. She had the idea of employing those of the Courier guild but only they're seasoned would dare venture there, and according to her intel that seasoned courier has been missing for almost a year.

Sighing, she took a seat and scrolled over the last report. It was sent to her only that morning by one of the guards. Aparently given to a merchant travelling from Kaon. This greatly concerned her; the only time she ever allowed corrospondance to come from a third-party was if her spies were compromised or if their lives were in danger. Some may have thought it heartless, but in this line of business, the information had to be delivered no matter what.

"Forgive me, Lady Prowl, for I have failed in my mission...the matter is worse than first thought... illegal information... black market source..." she skimmed the report, noticing how the writing devolved into rushed scribbles she could barely make out. "Inside source... not what they seem... possible human ally?"

She stood. This was it! This was better than she could've hoped for. Someone had been feeding information about the city's defences, structural weaknesses and all entry points left unguarded. Information any depraved creature could use to gain entry into the city and roam as they pleased! But who? The report made no mention of who was responsible for this. The writing was so crazed she couldn't make out the letters, except for a few words; 'meeting'... 'web'... and 'hunter'.

Could one of the cities hunters be behind this travasty? She had to report this to the king.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sending her report to the king, she had to act fast.

It might've been unwise to head out herself. But this matter was of grave importance and required her undivided attention.

"And you're sure the meeting will take place here?" turning to one of her spies, a small team of her best flanking her hiding place, concealed in the trees and bushes around the small grove.

"Yes, my lady," the boy replied, keeping his voice low. "Hunters use this grove for training. In plain sight but becomes concealed at night."

"Perfect for creatures," she hissed. It was so close to the city, making a mental note to alter guard routes to check this potential danger. The sound of movement caught her ear, pressing low as shapes began moving in. She sent signals to her team, telling them to remain hidden for now, observing the meeting.

In incubus appeared, clothes in barely anything and leaving his golden skin exposed. Short black locks in ttight waves as red eyes scanned the grove. Another shape appeared, followed by others. One was a Basilisk, this far from the mountains? Why would a Basilisk be this far south? The other shapes were more insectiod, skittering out of the trees.

"So, where is this contact of yours, Swindle?" the Basilisk snipped, looking around the grove. "Sure we won't be seen by those guards?"

"Of course not, Sideways," the incubus, now Swindle, drawled. Luidly brushing a hand across his chest, "My contact will be here momentarily to share the best locations in the city, you won't be disappointed."

"We had better not be, slut," an insectoid clicked, one much larger than the others. "Unlike the basilisk, we desire a new hive. Our numbers have suffered enough from the humans~" he growled. Swindle waved him off, not at all shaken from the insulting name.

"Yes yes, Bombshell, you'll have your hive," turning away, Swindle smirked as a hulking figure approached. A sudden familiar smell crinkled her nose, something wet and musky she swore she had smelt somewhere before. "Welcome back, hunter."

Swindle purred as he slid up to the cloaked figure. A hand appeared from the cloak, pushing the incubus back and pulling his hood down.

Prowl choked, freezing at the familiar black tattoos and pale skin. Lockdown! A hunter working closely with the city's hunter guild. Her scowl deepened, he had undalterated access to the city and could go anywhere. Any hunter worth their salt would pick out every entry and exit they pass, as well as hiding spots and trap locations.

She motioned her hands to the spy beside her, sending him off to the city; they needed reinforcements. The patrol guard or Elite guard, it didn't matter. Insectoids wanted to build a nest within the city walls and a Basilisk was an even greater danger.

"Now, gentle-creatures, where shall we start the bidding?" Swindle smirked. This was their chance, Prowl sent the signal and her spies struck. Insect squeals echoed as blade sliced through exoskeletons and cartilege. Prowl moved in, aiming to capture Lockdown but as she straphed and lunged, Lockdown turned straight at her.

"Gotcha," dodging her attack, Lockdown snatched her arms, locking them behind her back. Forced to face the others, she gasped. A majority of the insectoids were dead but her team was either captured or dead. The insectoids still alive, their alphas, knawed on severed limbs while others held her men down. The basilisk had poisoned others, licking his venom from his lips. Swindle seemed more inclined to bewitching the youngest of her team, both staring off into nothing as he petted them. Her stomach turned in disgust. "Seems I missed one of your little birdies in Kaon, gotta say I'm impressed you worked out this was the meeting place."

"It was hardly a challenge," Prowl struggled, tensing as his grip tightened.

"But have you figured everything out~?" he was mocking her, bating her to try and figure out this situation. There was something he was hinting to; his bating was evident enough.

"The largest concentrated presence of humans makes for a profitable market," she hissed, hating to admit it. She truely disliked the idea of keeping the city cut off from everything, blocking out creatures from the city only made it something coverted by others. "Anyone could make a profit, especially when they could guarantee their presence wouldn't be discovered for at least weeks. Not surprising even someone like you would capitalise on this weakness."

"Any good hunter would find a weakness, and exploit it," Lockdown rumbled, leaning closer than Prowl was comfortable with. His musk was almost overpowering, and aggrivatingly familiar. It smelt like...wet dog.

Her eyes snapped wide. Now she knew why he was doing this, how he had such keen senses and reflexes, how even he had survived so many dangerous hunts yet never officially joined the guild.

"Finally figured it out...didn't you, darling~" his voice morphed to a deeper growl as his remaining hand grew, and the body behind her became hairier. Turning back, the new form of a werewolf stood in Lockdown's place.

"That explains the 'wet dog' smell you reek of," she hissed, shifting as his hook bared around. It looked like it was fused to the stump that was his missing hand. "Your operation ends tonight, you know that."

"Maybe," he huffed, "But one of two scenarios may happen," shifting her back, putting a little more distance from the others. "One. Your team is killed, and you're whisked away never to be seen again, thought dead because the humans in the city always assume people will die in the wilds. or Two. That little scout you sent back to the city brings reinforcements, your team is saved but you remain missing. Either way, I still get what I want~" a long tongue slides up her neck and ear, sending a shiver of disgust up her spine.

"Revenge for my scorning you?" she hissed, glaring back at him.

"Hardly," he chuffed, rubbing her backside with his heated crotch. "I want you all to myself, my prized trophy~"

"Lockdown, if you're done feeling up the human, what do we do?" Sideways hissed, nudging one of the prone bodies. Before the hunter could reply, a dozen shouts echoed over the plain; a company of elite guards charged from the high ground, stunning the creatures long enough to lay down a blow.

Prowl took her change to struggle but Lockdown kept his grip. Hugging her close to his form, the lycan took off into the undergrowth, catching only a glimpse of Swindle escaping the scene. He didn't care if Sideways or the Insecticons escaped; only Prowl with his intended target.

Bolting into the wilds, Prowl tried and tried to break free. Slamming and smacking any part of the lycan as she could reach but everything she did had little effect.

Turning her mind over to think of everything she had read up on lycans, she could only uselessly flail much to the lycan's annoyance. But when she landed a rather hard kick to his side, the lycan lost balance, sending them both down an embankment, rolling down a grassy hill. Though stunned, Prowl managed to get up faster than Lockdown, giving herself a head start.

"Going somewhere, darling~!"

A large form crashed into her, pinning her down despite her struggles and curses. "I've waited far too long to do this, darling," He hissed, smirking as Prowl became more enraged. He knew how much she hated the pet name, but he loved it.

"I'm gonna make you a lovely trophy, a nice little addition to my collection...and my berth~" giant claws snagged her top, pulling and tearing layers of uniform until he reached her undergarments, throwing any scraps aside. "I can just picture it now. Mounted on my berth," snatching her punch, locking both arms above her head while he tended to her chest wrap, a single claw easily slicing the garment in two, exposing her breasts. Dragging it down, he nicked her skin as he sliced off her panties, using his tongue and teeth to tear the remains away. "Stretched out nice and wide, full to the brim with my cum~"

Prowl hissed, trying to keep herself from screaming. Lockdown was none too careful with her, feeling claws and teeth grazed and and cut into her. His bites stung and grip almost bone breaking. She could feel small rocks and grass graze her back and he forced her closer, pinning her legs wide with his hips, rolling her stomach as his monsterous canine cock slide from within him, rubbing insistently against her. Nothing he did would break her composure, not showing the slightest sign of arousal.

"Let. Me go~!" landing a glancing blow to his injured side gave her a chance to move but his bulk only pinned her on her stomach.

"So eager, if you want me to rut you like a bitch in heat," pinning her hands under his, Prowl froze as his cock rubbed and prodded her. Now she wanted to panic, she didn't want this! But with his lycan body drapped over her and keeping her in place, she couldn't even struggle. She tried to relax, make the intrusion as painless as possible despite how long it had been since she had last had sex and never with anyone that large.

Suddenly, a loud shriek shot from the forest around them. Something knocking Lockdown back. Prowl took her chance, placing as much distance between her and Lockdown, turning only to see what had attacked him.

Much to her surprise and shock, three large nagas hissed and snarled at Lockdown, whipping their tails and trying to grapple the nimble and enraged lycan. Scrambling back, a fourth tail snagged her. In mild panic, she tried to struggle but the adrenaline rush she had suffered in her attempts to escape had worn off. In addition to her new injuries, it all left her limp in the Naga's arms. What was perplexing was the care and tenderness the naga seemed to hold her with.

"Don't worry, Lady Prowl, we'll get you help," her vision began to haze over, allowing another to wrap her up and carry her off. She could remember hearing a shout, multiple shifting sounds and an enraged roar before falling unconscious.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but all Prowl could tell was she was covered in a number of blankets. When she tried to shift her hand out, she pulled back just as fast. It was cold. Odd given how warm the evening had been.

Cracking open an eye, she was surprised to find herself on a pile of blankets and pillow, almost like a nest. Looking around the room, it looked dug out, not a natural cave. Just where was she dragged to.

"Y-you're awake!" the sudden voice spooked her, turning to a Naga similar to the ones from last night. Quickly, he slithered back out with a shout before returning. Scooting deeper into the nest, she watched as the Naga placed a tray down. Full of... her favourite fruits and nuts, a steaming cup of what looked like tea. The smell, it had to be the same herbal tea she drank every day.

Now her nerves were on alert, watching the Naga as he seemed to fuss over the nest, fluffing random pillows and straightening out the blankets.

"A-Are you... comfortable, Lady Prowl?" It could've been quite comical watching this Naga sit beside her and wag the end of his tail like an obedient dog.

Before she could answer, two others slithered into the room. Immediately, the original Naga came up to them, though the other two, clearly older and stronger, starting talking at once. Then all three seemed to be arguing and leaving her at a loss.

Using this as a distraction, Prowl kept a blanket wrapped around her and slid out of the room. She kept her voice low, hissing from the stinging across her body. Peaking beneath the blanket, she was shocked to find her wounds bandaged and bound.

"Lady Prowl?" looking up, her body tensed at yet another Naga. She hadn't heard of so many Nagas living in the same den, granted the city was lacking that piece of information with the King's restrictions. Edging back, she paused as the Naga picked up her hesitance. "Please, My Lady. My name is Scrapper. We don't mean you any harm."

"That remains to be seen," she rebutted, keeping her distance.

"Then, please, at least let me get you some clothing and I can explain everything," gesturing to another corridor, she weighed her options. She could try to run in only a blanket, possibly stumble into a trap if Lockdown is still outside. Or, she could bide her time and play along. These Nagas hadn't done anything to give her doubts, aside from a strange eagerness.

"Very well," Nodding, Prowl moved to follow before being surprised by yet another Naga.

"Please, Long Haul won't harm you either. And it's... just the five of us here," comparing him to the newest naga, the pair seemed certainly older than the last three she had seen. "Long Haul, go get the others; we need to sort out a few concerns."

Long Haul nodded, but when he turned to Prowl, he offered only a small bow before slithering off. Hesitant, still unsure of their numbers, Prowl followed Scrapper through the corridor to what looked like a storage room. Within were chests and cupboards, some large and others small. Like a small hoard.

"Please, take anything that fits from here. There should also be some coats in the back vanity; it can get a little chilly this far underground," Scrapper ushered her in, offering the room.

"How far are we?" Prowl asked, shifting through the chests. There were dresses, long tights, vests, pants and shirts. Nothing looked stained or old, some looked fairly new or at least in good condition.

"Not far, a few metres, but we can show you this once you're comfortable," turning out, he shut the door. At least they had the decency to give her a little privacy. Looking through everything in the room, she chose long leggings, a cotton shirt, leather vest and a long coat. Most of the dresses she found would've required aid to tie them, something she felt would be unwise given her situation.

Walking out, Scrapper guided her back to the main room, where the other four Nagas awaited. The three younger Nagas each sported a hesitant expression, one even rubbing his head.

Before Prowl could ponder or inquire, Scrapper offered her a seat. Accepting, thought with caution as she was now surrounded by Nagas. The tea brought to   
her before was offered again, along with some of the same fruit. Eyeing it, she could feel her stomach roll at the sight of the food, showing how hungry she really was. Chancing it, she sipped the tea and popped a grape in her mouth.

"So who are you?" she demanded.

"My Lady..." Scrapper slithered to the others, sitting opposite Prowl. "We're all brothers. I'm the oldest, then there is Long Haul, Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, and Scavenger." He gestured to the lot of them. Honestly, she was surprised to see that one of the younger brothers was the biggest out of all of them. "Then, when we saw you fall down the hill, we acted."

"Why?" she asked promptly, looking at the group as she sampled and sipped her tea.

"Cause we love you," Mixmaster pipped in, causing the brothers to freeze while Prowl quirked a brow, confused by the comment.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Why can't you?!~" Scrapper hissed, his brother shrinking back while the others glared. "What my brother means to say-"

"You all have an infatuation with me?" Prowl asked, looking to each one of them. She saw no signs of lies, despite her lack of practise on reading creatures' tells. All five of them appeared sincere and somewhat embarrassed.

"To put it bluntly, yes," Scrapper signed, glaring at his younger brothers. "I can assure you, we mean you no harm." He could see it would take more than just his words to convince the Human Kingdom's spymaster. "With our den close to the city, we often watch human caravans entering and leaving."

"To ambush?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"To barter, Lady Prowl," Long Haul pipped in. "It's convinient, is all."

"We don't attack humans unprevoked. In fact one of your regular traders always does buisness with us. We supply most of his pelts, and he trades us materials, provision and clean water."

"You'd be surprised how mad humans go for even our shed skin," Bonecrusher cackled, making Prowl scrunch her nose. It did, however, explain how large some snake skin pelts were.

"Besides that, we often watch the caravans out of boredom," Scrapper added. "One such...was one you led." Prowl perked up. She hadn't headed a caravan in a number of years, and she would've recalled seeing five large Nagas watching. "From that point, we would visit the city during the Tribute Festival. Both to trade as well as... well get to know you from afar. You're certainly more tolerant of creatures, being rather approachable and active in helping against prejudice. If I am honest, it was a surprising sight."

"And ever since, we've wanted you to be our mate!" Bonecrusher purred, causing Scavenger to gasp, worried by her reaction. Scrapper slapped his forehead, hiding it in his arm under sheer annoyance while Long Haul and Mixmaster smacked him.

"Don't give her the wrong idea, you idiot!" Mixmaster hissed, Long Haul growling behind him.

"What? We're all thinking it!" Bonecrusher snapped, "I mean look at her! She's strong, authoritive, passionate, and drop-dead fuckable!"

"D-Don't say that-!" Scavenger cried, cheeks turning red.

"What?! It's not like we don't all think the same thing!"

Scrapper groaned, growling in anger at the blatant disregard for their guest, despite his reluctance to disagree.

Prowl, most of all, stood in a stupor of confusion. Had these Naga truly only saved her in order to mate with her? But their story had some merit to it. The nagging sense of rememberance placed them at year before last's tribute festival. A seller had been in a racial rant regarding the creatures, directing them toward two Nagas as, it seems, were two of the five brothers.

"So, when you saw it was me on that hill," Her voice broke them from their arguing, turning full attention to her.

"We acted," Long Haul answered. "Especially with Lockdown there."

"And when you saw what he was going to do?" She almost jumped, hearing each brother hiss and snarl.

"We fully intended to crush the mutt," Scrapper hissed, his tongue whipping past his lips, fangs almost springing past his lips. All of them where, leaving her a little stunned. They were fully commited to kill for her as well as protect her.

"And if I asked to leave?" now this was their test. If they shared the same intent as Lockdown she had to know now. If any of them showed an ounce of hesitation she fully intented to escape and never return. There was no telling how much time had passed since the nightly encounter, and whether it was due to her own fatigue or because they purposefully kept her under. Scrapper, however, turned to her with a nod.

"We never intended to force you here, my lady," the others nodding in agreement. "We only wished to tend to your wounds, and any needs you had. You can come and go as you wish."

"We wanted to be sure you were okay," Scavenger added, chancing a slide closer to Prowl but held when Long Haul snatched his tail.

"Without any reciprocation?" she asked, striking them confused. "You saved my life. I owe at least that, in addition to this infatuation you all seem to have with me. Do you want anything from me?"

"We want to be near you," Long Haul spoke up, his brothers turning to him in shock. "But we can't cause of the city laws."

"We want to protect you," Scrapper added, "Again, something that is impossible because of the laws, despite the number of creatures getting in."

"And...we love you, but we don't want to burden you," Scavenger added, "We wouldn't want to get in your way."

Prowl pondered this. Because she was indebted to them, she was honorbound to fulfill their request. But they were right, having them in the city would send the citizens and especially the king into a tizzy. With the recent attacks, they would be mobbed or worse.

"I can't let you into the city," she nodded, affirming their statement. "However, in the coming months I will be required to travel between the Human capital and the Southern Kingdom. Traveling with a group of Naga would be safer than a platoon of human soldiers." Their eyes lit up, hopes rising. "Should you wish it, you can escort and protect me on these journeies. And, should the law be revoked, I may have use of you as bodyguards." A blur shifted her vision, realising that Scavenger had shot forward and scooped her up.

"Really? You mean it?" his hopeful tone and cradling of Prowl left her a little stunned. He must have been very young to act so abruptly, making the situation almost comical by the way his brothers reacted. Scrapper and Long Haul looked ready to reprimand and strike down the younger brother while Mixmaster and Bonecrusher looked ready to pounce with him.

"You have my word. Now put me down." Regaining her composure, Prowl nodded. She watched as Scrapper slide over, clipping his brother's head and snatching Prowl to place her back on her feet. A glare from the head brother silenced the youngest, turning back to the matter at hand.

"My apologies, he's still young," Scrapper explained, his brother ushered away by the others.

"As to be expected," Prowl nodded, dusting herself off. "But now I really should be getting back to the city before they truly believe I'm dead."

"Allow me to escort you," directing the way out of their den, Prowl followed alongside. He had offered an arm for her as the incline became steep but she refused, managing fine on her own. Coming to a small cave, opening to a concealed entrance, Prowl wondered if Lockdown had missed this. He wasn't one to give up, as distasteful as she felt to admit it, or had the Naga dealt a blow he could heal quickly from. That thought brought at least a minor calm.

"Lockdown is long gone, Lady Prowl," Scrapper mused, watching her eyes dart around the trees. "No doubt licking his wounds after our fight. He won't be around for awhile." Prowl nodded, silently thankful that the lycan won't be around for awhile. She could still feel his hands all over her, sending a shiver up her spine.

Shaking off the thoughts, she followed Scrapper through the undergrowth and up the small hill to the city. He remained by the treeline, aiding her up the last stretch.

"My lady, before you go," bringing Prowl pause, she turned back to Scrapper. "I'm sorry. For Bonecrusher's remark. It was... uncalled for."

"But he was telling the truth, wasn't he," Prowl looked him in the eyes, "You have all had thoughts of me in that manner, haven't you." Scavenger's voice caught in his thoat, his face turning red. Prowl sighed, shaking her head. "Even if you all do, it's obvious to me you all have a manner of respect greater than just my appearence. I... appriciate that, and for saving me from Lockdown."

"He'll never touch you again, I swear it," Scrapper nodded, shaking his shock when a thought came to mind. Accepting his promise, Prowl turned to leave but froze as a pair of thin lips pecked her cheek.

"Take care, My Lady," the large Naga turned, slithering away back into the undergrowth.

Prowl remained frozen, her hand reaching her cheek. Letting the feeling fade, she turned to her home, making the short trip back. She knew she would have to explain what happened and how her wounds were treated. She doubted the King would believe a group of Naga helped her out of the goodness of their hearts, so a half truth will have to do.

Her mind did wonder, however, to the strange and eager brothers. Would she actually see them again? Would they keep the promise of protecting her AND keeping Lockdown away? It was worth pondering and she made a note to keep it in mind when she left the city.

For now, she just wanted to be home.


End file.
